Azul Escarlata
by Halkeginia
Summary: Final alternativo de la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji/"Este fic es participante del concurso "Crea tu propio final de Kuroshitsuji II" del foro Mansión Phantomhive"/One-Shot


Hola!

Este es un final alternativo hecho especialmente para el reto del foro Mansión Phantomhive. Así que:

"Este fic es participante en el concurso "¡Crea tu propio final de Kuroshitsuji II" del foro: "Mansión Phantomhive"

 **Disclaimer.** No me pertenecen ni Kuroshitsuji ni nada relacionado con ello. La creadora es Yana Toboso

 **Advertencias.** Spoilers de la segunda temporada del anime.

* * *

Estaba en brazos de alguien. Pero no sabía en los de quién, y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que no fuera Sebastian.

La persona que lo sostenía se mantenía quieta. Podía notar sus brazos tensos sosteniéndole.

Estaba inconsciente, no podía abrir los ojos aunque quisiera. Pero, analizándolo mejor, no estaba inconsciente, estaba muerto, porque ya no poseía su alma.

Una voz en su interior le susurró. Le dijo que podía decidir levantarse de nuevo, revivir, si él lo quería, porque la fuerza del contrato que aún tenía con Sebastian le permitía hacerlo. Le permitía revivir para que su alma pudiese ser devorada por el demonio.

Decidió morir, ya había aguantado suficiente. Ni siquiera Sebastian podría reprocharle ya nada a un muerto.

Y gracias a eso todo se habría desarrollado como se suponía que tendría que desarrollarse: la persona que lo tenía en brazos caería al vacío, hacia el mar, y le expresaría algo, tan solo moviendo los labios, a la otra persona que se encontraba allá arriba. Esta se sentiría apuñalado al analizar el significado de aquellas palabras y observaría impotente cómo aquel demonio caía con el niño en brazos.

Con _su Joven Amo_ en brazos.

Entonces los dejaría caer, porque daría igual si lo rescataba o no.

Sebastian se lanzaría al agua, alcanzando al Conde, que estaría hundiéndose. Ya en sus brazos, lo atravesaría con su propia mano tras observar sus ojos. Y Ciel no moriría, porque sería un demonio.

Pero, segundos antes de que la roca sobre la que estaban Hannah y él, en sus brazos, se desprendiera, el niño cambió de parecer: decidió vivir.

No podía abandonar a Sebastian, eso era lo que había comprendido. No quería privarle de su alma, porque aunque no quisiese admitirlo, el demonio se la merecía, después de todo lo que había pasado por él.

Abrió los ojos, mirando al instante a Sebastian, sobre el que sus pupilas estaban posadas antes incluso de subir los párpados.

Y aquello estropeó todo.

Hannah lo miró, incrédula. Porque aquel estúpido niño debería estar muerto. Estaba muerto. ¿Por qué demonios se atrevía ahora a abrir los ojos, a vivir? ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese vivo? Si no tenía…

Alma.

La notó al instante, dentro del Conde.

Y Sebastian también la notó. Se lanzó al instante hacia él, milésimas antes de que la roca se desprendiera.

Los tres cayeron al vacío, aferrados los unos a los otros. Hannah mantenía al muchacho cogido entre sus brazos, pero Sebastian mantenía aferrada su muñeca. Y Ciel mantenía firmemente sujeta la de Sebastian. La misma que estaba unida a la mano que agarraba la suya.

El Conde miraba al demonio, y el demonio miraba al Conde.

Hannah solo miraba hacia el cielo nublado, maldiciéndole.

El primer cuerpo en impactar en el agua fue el de Ciel, seguido de Sebastian. El de Hannah ya no estaba.

Milésimas después, el de Sebastian también atravesó la superficie helada y mojada. Tiró de la muñeca que agarraba, hacia él, abrazando el cuerpo de Ciel, para después envolverle la cabeza con sus manos, con cuidado. El pelo del Conde se mecía en un vaivén constante debido a la corriente, rozando de vez en cuando los guantes de Sebastian. Que a pesar de llevarlos puestos, notaba el cosquilleo producido por el suave contacto.

Le levantó el rostro, esperando que él volviera a abrir los ojos.

Había sido un auténtico alivio para él que el Phantomhive siguiera vivo, pero extrañamente no por el alma que habría perdido si realmente estuviera muerto, sino por el temor de haberlo perdido a _él._ Al propio Conde.

Su ojo izquierdo se abrió, mostrándose de color azul. Sebastian suspiró aliviado mientras le subía a la superficie. Cuando sus cabezas rompieron contra el agua al salir, Ciel boqueó en busca de aire, hasta que consiguió llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

Entonces, con cuidado, abrió el otro ojo. Sebastian no supo qué era exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar en él, pero lo que vio, aun no siendo lo que le convenía, le hizo inmensamente feliz.

Los dos ojos azules de Ciel miraron hacia un grupo de gaviotas que revoloteaban alrededor del acantilado.

\- Joven Amo

Ciel le miró, aún confuso.

\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Sebastian sonrió apartándole el pelo mojado de la cara, mientras que con el pulgar de la mano contraria le acariciaba bajo el ojo derecho. Alzó una ceja de forma comprensiva antes de hablar.

\- Ya no hay… contrato.

El Conde parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Entonces, Sebastian lo abrazó, mientras alzaba la mirada hacia el cielo gris.

\- Ya no tendré que llevarme su alma, Joven Amo… No tendré que matarle.

Y entonces Ciel se acordó al instante de todo. Su decisión de vivir, la caída…

Las últimas energías del contrato las había gastado en vivir, y tras eso, el contrato, ya en desuso, había desaparecido. Por suerte, tardó poco en comprender.

\- Pero… a pesar de haber perdido la oportunidad de comer mi alma, pareces feliz, Sebastian.

El mayordomo le concedió una mueca lastimera.

\- Parece que, muy a mi pesar, he acabado por desarrollar cierto… aprecio por usted. No me habría gustado tener que matarle.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "aprecio"?- exclamó el Conde, obviamente sorprendido.

Sebastian sonrió, más aliviado de lo que creyó poder sentirse nunca.

Aquel día sería, sin duda, digno de recordar.

\- Se lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa

Ciel sonrió, profundamente aliviado. Nunca habría querido admitirlo, pero tenía gran miedo del día en el que Sebastian le matara. Y ahora que, además Sebastian sentía algo profundo por él, estaba más que agradecido.

\- Y más te vale contármelo _todo._

 _"Porque yo también tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Sebastian"_


End file.
